


Beijando na Tempestade

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Quando o Sunny é acometido por uma tormenta repentina, um solavanco atira Usopp longe e ele fica preso entre o chão duro e algo macio, ao abrir os olhos ele depara-se com os grandes olhos castanhos e assustados de Nami.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 3





	Beijando na Tempestade

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu, mas "Beijar na Chuva" é um clássico inevitável...*
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Essa one também pertence a coletânea "Você me faz querer", e ela tem uma pequena histórinha de como eu cheguei a escrever ela, vou contar pra vocês nas Notas Finais!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Durante a Tormenta

Nami usou o binóculo para ver ao longe, o dia estava lindo, o céu límpido e ventava uma brisa fria, Chopper preparava medicamentos aproveitando o tempo bom, Robin lia tranquila sentada numa cadeira confortável ao lado do médico, Zoro fazia seus exercícios no gramado ao mesmo tempo que discutia com Sanji, Luffy e Brook cantavam e dançavam no convés.

— O que há, Nami? — Usopp perguntou enquanto segurava o leme.

— Não sei... parece que vai mudar o tempo, mas estou com essa sensação há algumas horas e nada aconteceu.

— Hum... é melhor ficarmos atentos. Franky acabou de ir até a casa de máquinas abastecer o Sunny, caso precisemos.

— Ah, que ótimo!

Assim, repentinamente quando Nami olhava para trás, bem frente aos olhos de Usopp uma camada negra de nuvens se formou, e o navio foi alvo de uma chuva de granizo. A correria começou na mesma hora, os Mugis já sabiam como agir neste caso e cada um correu para suas tarefas, erguendo as velas, segurando o leme, virando o navio, e até tentando se salvar das viradas bruscas do navio.

— NAMI, VAMOS ACIONAR O COUP DE BURST?? — Usopp gritou acima do som do vento.

— NÃO! AGUENTE MAIS UM MINUTO, ESTÁ ACABANDO!! — Nami respondeu.

Usopp segurou firme o leme que teimava em virar sozinho, foram longos segundos lutando contra a força do vento e as pequenas pedras de gelo que caíam como uma chuva de aço, o vento e o granizo continuaram por alguns instantes, e cessaram inesperadamente.

— SUPER ainda bem!! — Franky falou enquanto soltava Robin, que caíra sobre ele durante um solavanco do navio.

— Me pergunto se esses granizos seriam capazes de furar nossas cabeças e deixar o gramado do Sunny tingido de vermelho... — Robin refletiu com um dedo no queixo, enquanto pousava elegantemente no chão.

— Ahhhhh!!!! Já acaboooou??? Eu quero maaaais!! — Luffy gemeu chateado estirado na cabeça do leão.

Zoro descia do mastro principal com Chopper em seus ombros, Brook e Sanji terminavam de abrir as velas novamente, e Usopp se atirava no chão aos pés de Nami, a ruiva por sua vez encarava o horizonte com olhar preocupado.

— Por favor, me diga que acabou, meus braços não aguentam mais... — O atirador gemeu com os braços doloridos.

— Não. Não acabou... Franky pegue o leme! Meninos, ergam as velas!! TODOS ATENTOS, A PARTE PIOR VIRÁ AGORA!!

Nami correu para o outro lado do navio, Usopp a seguiu deixando Franky com o leme, no horizonte oposto uma grande formação de nuvens avançou abruptamente, e uma rajada de vento jogou todos os Mugiwaras em lugares diferentes do navio, Luffy quase caiu da carranca, se salvando graças ao seu poder de akuma no mi, ele se esticou e se puxou de volta para o seu assento favorito. Franky segurava sem dificuldades o leme, Robin fez uma rede de mãos para segurar Sanji e Brook que caíram enquanto fechavam as velas, Chopper, em seu Heavy Point, segurava Zoro com firmeza pendurado do lado de fora do Ninho do Corvo, Usopp e Nami caíram juntos, e ele ajudou-a a se levantar, Nami pegou o binóculo e viu que as nuvens não cederiam tão rápido, elas eram densas e muito escuras.

O navio fora pego no meio de uma tormenta, a chuva começou a cair torrencialmente, fria e intensa, quase alagando o convés. Usopp foi jogado longe num canto próximo à murada, o mar se ergueu formando uma onda gigantesca, o grito feliz de Luffy podia ser ouvido acima dos trovões, e quando o atirador tentou se reerguer, seu corpo foi sufocado com uma massa quente sobre ele.

A chuva gélida cobria-lhe os olhos e Usopp não conseguia ver nada, apenas sentia-se comprimido entre o chão duro e algo macio, ele abriu os olhos e entrou em foco os grandes olhos castanhos e assustados de Nami.

A ruiva tentou se levantar, mas outro solavanco atirou os dois novamente contra a murada, e agora os lábios dos dois estavam a menos de um milímetro de distância, então um relâmpago rasgou o céu e Usopp pulou de susto, a ação fez as bocas se tocarem, o atirador ficou paralisado quando Nami pressionou-se contra ele.

Usopp sentiu os lábios quentes dela moverem-se rente aos seus, o peito dele dilatou em uma inspiração profunda, ele bateu com força na murada do navio, mas não sentia mais dor alguma, já não sentia mais o frio da água que caía impetuosa sobre eles, os trovões sumiram e o balanço do navio parecia um singelo embalo, tudo sumiu repentinamente e só havia Nami e seu corpo quente, seus lábios macios e seus cabelos molhados.

Nami tentou se conter, mas por fim resolvera entregar-se a esta emoção, ela se acomodou rapidamente sobre o corpo de Usopp tendo mais acesso aos lábios grossos do moreno, virou o rosto encaixando o nariz longo na lateral de seu rosto, e quando sentiu a língua dele sorrateira surgindo entre seus lábios, ela deu passagem, pressionou-se contra ele totalmente consciente de que Usopp estava preso no chão, totalmente consciente de que ele não tinha como fugir, totalmente consciente de que estava beijando-o deliberadamente, no meio de uma tempestade perigosíssima.

A mão do atirador escorregou nas costas dela, segurando-a pela cintura com força, como se estivesse com medo de deixá-la ir, o que de fato era uma verdade, com a outra mão ele segurou os cabelos ruivos e acariciou a bochecha da navegadora, a língua dele experimentando cada recanto entre os lábios dela, o gosto e a textura que o deixavam tonto e fascinado, o rosto dele queimando em contato com o dela e o corpo prestes a entrar em combustão, as pernas estavam fracas e o coração quase explodia dentro do peito, Usopp sentia-se totalmente arrebatado.

Ciente das proporções do choque deles, Usopp separou os lábios para dar chance à navegadora de raciocinar, mas ela aproveitou o momento para morder-lhe os lábios, o beijo inegável recomeçou e cresceu ao invés de acalmar. Nami perdera o binóculo, suas mãos estavam cheias dos cabelos crespos de Usopp, sua boca grudada na dele, os seios arrepiados estavam pressionados contra o peito nu e rígido do atirador, e era a vez dela de assaltar os lábios dele roubando-lhe a coerência, a língua ávida brincou, eles queriam mais um do outro, as respirações tornaram-se curtas e pesadas, as emoções eram devastadoras, ferozes e doces ao mesmo tempo.

Repentinamente eles ouviram um grito e, separando os lábios, Nami sentou-se sobre Usopp, ela notou que a chuva havia parado e o navio sobrevoava o mar, sem confiar em seu rosto, a ruiva não o encarou e o atirador sabendo que suas pernas estavam trêmulas não se levantou, mas ela segurou a mão dele com força.

— Nami, você sabe quando...

— Usopp... Não vou me desculpar, sempre quis fazer isso...

— Eu ia perguntar se você sabe quando vai ter outra tempestade dessas... quero definitivamente estar bem perto de você!  
  


Eles trocaram um sorriso agitado, com uma única certeza:

Queriam mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Esta one shot surgiu diretamente porque havia uma fic Usona, intitulada "Kissing up a storm", li alguns anos atrás (no ff.net), talvez 3 anos... eu adorava essa fic porque era muito fofa, bastante crível e os personagens eram muito bem caracterizados... mas a fic foi deletada... nunca mais fui capaz de encontrar, e como não lembro quem era o escritor, ficou impossível tentar rastrear... muito triste isso... Por favor nunca deletem suas fics... T_T
> 
> No fim, não escrevi uma estória parecida com a que li, mas provavelmente há alguns clichês, como um caindo sobre o outro, o beijo, e claro, a tempestade... rs... espero que tenham aproveitado!!
> 
> Todos vocês que leram por favor deixem um comentário, não vai fazer mal a vocês e me faria muito feliz!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
